full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Eli McKnight
Eli McKnight is a young college student living on his own, and making it on his way for his own grant. One day, he crashes into a fairy, mistaking it for a bug that he brings home. Unbeknownst to the boy, the fairy changes him into a Fire-Talen Fairy, but also making him the Fairy Hunter: Protector of the Fairfolk and enemy of the Unseelie. Characteristics *'Name': Eli McKnight *'Codename/Aliases': The Fairy Hunter, Hot-Head, Blaze *'Age': 18 *'Hair': Red (with Yellow Streaks in Fairy Form) *'Eyes': Green (in both forms) *'Likes': Roller blades, skateboards, surfing, action/scifi movies, Fitz and the Tantrums, kung fu films, magic (though everyone dismisses it to be a folly for him as it would be a waste of time), Salem (pet cat), flying, adventure *'Dislikes': Being called useless and worthless, Unseelie, Belle turning red, cowards, stuck-up nobles, anchovies *'Family': Barbara McKnight (mother), Franklin McKnight (unknown), Lizzie (younger cousin) Appearance Casual Fire Fairy Fairy Hunter Attire Background Elijah McKnight, or Eli to his friends and parents, was born in New York to Franklin and Barbara McKnight. Initially, Eli's parents had a great deal of trouble conceiving a child, failing twice. So when Eli's mother got pregnant for a third time, his father had paced back and forth in front of a Church, Sinogaugh, and a Shinto shrine Little Japan, honestly wishing that this time they would succeed. When the child was finally born he was named Eli, meaning "High or Ascended", for his father looking for faith in God for a miracle. He is a childhood friend of Wendy Darnings, as well as her brother Jonathan, and they would always play together before she and her family moved to England, although he thought she was a boy at the time. At some point when Eli came over to Wendy's house, she kissed him while he was sleeping. Sometime during his childhood, Eli met an old man who told him and other children stories about Oberon’s People: Fairies, Changelings, Trolls, Goblins, etc, which eventually led to Eli's fascination with them and his research he began since childhood on the Fairfolk. Around his fifth birthday, Eli’s father disappeared mysteriously. His mother, believing he ran out on them, told him that they needed to take better care of each other. She had insisted that he put aside the ridiculous notions of fairy tales and look to a more realistic future. Ever since then, he has kept his research of the fairfolk secret from her, but Eli has cared for his mother ever since. Along the way, he made a new friend, Tobias Wales, who looked to get into the In-Crowd in high school. That failed. But now the plan as moved over to college life, and big expectations in finding their dream girls. Now eighteen and moved out of his mother’s home into an abandoned apartment complex, to which he has bought under low rent, and working at the public library, he has managed to get into NYU and is studying to be a mythology professor. And as such, he has been given a grant used for his personal research. Though while on the path of success, Eli has wanted more in his life other than the realistic world he’s lived in. On his way to the college, he gains it… by crashing into a fairy and being chosen unknowningly as the new entitled Fairy Hunter. During class, his power began to manifest… in nearly setting a book on fire. That day, class was cancelled, and he rushed home, but not before bumping into the same fairy again, this time recognizing it as it lay unconscious in his hands, as he rushed home to help her out. Keeping his cat, Salem from playing roughly with her, trying to figure out the language gap between them, Eli had made his first fairy friend in with Belle, who seemed fascinated with him even more so. Later that night, Eli’s body underwent a full transformation whilst under the Full Moon... to which Belle had taken notice and woke him up. Though the situation had awkward moments (to which Eli had flashed Belle by mistake), with some clothes they scravaged together, Belle decided to help him learn the most of it. Eli had never experienced flying like the way he had done, and found it exhilirating, to which Belle was happy to have helped him. Unfortunately, the moment was ended, as a Troll named Blinkis and his associate, Draaaah, had met with him, exclaiming him to be the Fairy Hunter: the Protector to all Fairfolk against the Unseelie. To which, he was taken to Fairy Hollow quickly, after the two rogue Unseelie chased after once they found them. In Fairy Hollow, Eli (or Blaze as Belle quickly called him), was immediately sought after, since it was discovered he was a Fire Fairy: a rare talent among fairies, as he could start and control fires, as well as being able to handle Iron, which was a primary weakness amongst fairies. Much chaos ensued (mostly because all the female fairies were after him), but through all of it, the rule of Fairy Hollow, Queen Claria, managed to end it, and declared for Eli to undergo training with Blinkis and Draaah… with Belle to watch over him in the human world to do so. After that, Eli’s life would never be the same, as he now had a fairy living with him. And to make it more strange, she could transform into human form and go with him to college, thus causing much chaos for his social life. Though it still put him to the task of being the Fairy Hunter. Personality Eli is a very reliable and dependable person. He lives alone in a studio apartment, with the roof to himself, since he has a greenhouse garden. He is shown being the caretaker around his own home, cooking meals for himself. Despite it being a caretaker's job, he likes taking care of his own stuff because of how much work his mother and father had when he was a kid. Eli can get nervous often, as he didn't want to accept becoming a fairy, let alone accepting the responsiblity of being the Fairy Hunter. He had never been in a fight before, or was to nervous to ask his crush, Wendy, to the dance. However, when he perseveres and tries, despite his fear, he can succeed in his job which proves how brave and hard-working he is. After getting used to being the Fairy Hunter, he is braver than ever that he took on Bular, the Hallow, or the Changlings. Eli is protective of his loved ones, to the point that he might be over-protective. To keep his loved ones safe, he'll try to keep them out of a fight and finish it alone. Another sign of his over-protectiveness is that he's willing to lie to his mom to keep her from worrying. Eli kept it a secret, but he didn't keep it hidden because Barbara is aware of Eli's lies and kept demanding him to tell the truth, but Eli kept lying to protect her, despite it only straining their relationship even further. He's definitely willing to keep lying for his loved ones' safety no matter what the consequences are, even when they spoil his "good boy" reputation toward the people he knows like his teachers, Belle, Wendy, and especially his mom. Most of all, when his mom finally found out he is a fairy, let alone the Fairy Hunter, she had her memory erased and she made him promise to tell her again later. Eli did promise, however, he chooses to brake his promise again so she wouldn't worry. Despite being protective, he knows when he can't accomplish things without help from his team. Even as a child, he had a growing fascination of the Fairfolk and the mythologies that followed through it. So after slightly freaking out when he became a fairy, he was delighted to becoming one. Though there are some things that he could live without: like the fact that female fairies' feelings are things you should not scorn about. Which makes it problematic when so many fairfolk girls go after him as Fire Fairies are a really rare type since their extinction at the hands of the Gunmarian Trolls. And it freaks him out that female fairies can be pretty combative when it comes to fighting over him. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Male Fire Fairy' **'Pyrokinesis' ***'Fire Blasts' ***'Fire Trails' *'Flight' *'Size-Change' *'Immunity to Iron': Due to being a Fire Fairy, he has the rare ability to touch iron without being burned or weakened by it. Skills *'Study Ethic' *'Cooking' *'Swordsmanship' *'Martial Arts' *'Tactician' Equipment *'Fairy Hunter Attire/Fairy Clothes' *'Amulet of Avalon' Relationships Eli's Relationships Gallery Eli McKnight, casual and FH Attire.JPG|Human Eli McKnight (Blaze), Fairy and FH Attire.JPG|Fairy (Blaze) Eli McKnight wingspan.JPG|Wingspan Eli McKnight, Anatomy and Fairy Tattoo.JPG|Anatomy and Fairy Tattoo (Flame with leaf wings) Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Fairies Category:Fairfolk Category:Fairy Hunters Category:Element Users